Crazy Obsession
by acebear
Summary: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT DON'T READ CHAPTER TWO SHOULD BE UP LATER THIS WEEK
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Obsession

A/n Don't Own a&a all credit goes to Disney Don't own Grey all book credit goes to E L James

Chapter 1

It was a Normal weekday night Ally was in her room with her Grey book and her vibrator wishing it was Austin and not the stupid toy and book but she was used to this given the fact she couldn't just ask him to come over right now he had to be sleeping by now it was 4am and she couldn't sleep she needed him so bad but she didn't want to wake him just as she was about to give up on the vibrator doing the trick he opens the door Ally sits the book and vibrator on her nightstand and then gets out of bed and runs onto his arms he kisses her deep as they start moving across her room and over to her bed he lays her down on the bed then walks over to her nightstand and sees the book and vibrator he just says really Als you know I'm just a call and 5 min drive away she crews over to him and says ya I know but your not always available and this stuff plus my imagination of us together sometimes does the trick he just shakes his head and starts kissing her deep and lays her back on the bed and gets on top of her he can feel her heat though his jeans that have become crazy tight she says you have to much on as they pull apart for air he nods and get off her and strips within a matter of a moment he was back on top of her nothing in between them nothing stopping them he starts kissing her neck she starts to moan as he slowly starts to push into her it's doesn't take long before they have found a rhythm the way they made love was just as perfect if not better than their song writing the way their bodies moved as one was just magic he kept moving from her neck to her lips kissing her jaw every so often it wasn't much longer tile they both felt like they were at the edge her walls ever so tight around him within a matter of a few more thrusts into her they were both coming undone hard he pulled out of her and she gives a happiness filled sigh as she cuddles with him their legs still intertwined together he kisses her then says I wish we could just stay like this forever she says I feel the same way then kisses him deep and gets on top of him and says are you up for round two yet she kisses him again and starts to feel him get hard under her and she says I take that as a yes as she slides herself onto him and slowly starts to move up and down soon the rhythm turns faster and deeper then round one she starts kissing his neck and moves down to his chest all while continuing to go faster and deeper if you were to ask them what was one of the best feelings in the world for them they would say something not everyone would want to hear and that would be the way they both feel when he is inside her if they had to describe the feeling they would have the say pure bliss after she reached his perfect abs she went back up and kissed him deeper before long they were back at the edge ready to jump for the 2nd time that night her walls were so tight around him he almost thought he might be dreaming this time soon both their vision goes white as for the 2nd time that night the jump off the edge juices mixing once more she kisses him deep one last time before getting off him and going back to cuddling him soon they both fall asleep at some point in their sleep her hand falls across her belly with his on top of hers with both of them having big smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Obsession

( Don't own A&A all credit goes to Disney )

Chapter 2

Ally woke up around 6am so she decides to go make her and Austin some pancakes knowing that would wake him up . After getting to the kitchen and getting everything to make the pancakes she started cooking them . It wasn't long before the pancakes were done and right on time Austin was in the kitchen siting at the table and digging into the pancakes. Ally just shook her head no matter how much she loved him she couldn't deny how much that boy loves pancakes.

After they both got done having breakfast they decided to watch some Tv . By the time one of them looked at the clock it was 8am and they really didn't think much of it but they did finally decide that the need to at least go out and see Trish and Dez Given the fact that they hadn't been out of Ally's bedroom in a few days but they did have a Crazy Obsession with each others bodies . They got dressed and than Austin sent a group text to Trish and Dez seeing if they were up for hanging out with him and Ally at the beach or something .

Group text

Austin – hey Guys what do you say about coming to the Beach with me and Ally?

Dez – Sure Buddy as long as I'm back in time to walk Phil!

Austin – Dez who is Phil?

Trish – you know im always in and Austin this doof got himself a pet zebra

Austin – glad you both are in and Dez how did you even get a Zebra from?

Dez- the Zoo Duh

Austin then looks over at Ally and Says um… you don't even wanna know what Dez did now I mean I love the guy but this is Crazy even for him he then hands her his phone and so she can see the texts . She then asks how did he even get one out of the Zoo ? I have no idea . They decided to go get changed into their swimsuits Ally had on a yellow Bikini with white dots and Austin had on blue trunks .

After they were ready they packed a basket just in case After finished making everything and putting it into the basket they decide who's car to take eventually they decide to take Austin's since his was blocking Ally's .

While driving Austin was holding Ally's hand it took about five mins to get to the beach Austin parked and he grabbed the basket out of the back seat then he walked around the car and opened the door for Ally and even tho she didn't need it he helped her out and shut the door before taking her hand then heading onto the beach they found a good spot within a few mins Ally sat on the blanket while Austin went into the water for a bit as they waited for their friends it was about a half hour before Trish and Dez Finally showed up it didn't take long for Dez to Join Austin in the water while Trish joins Ally on the blanket soon they girl began to talk about everything just about nothing was off limits to talk about it wasn't long after Dez and Trish had gotten there that Austin and Ally lock eyes and they started to feel that hunger for each other came back ever so fast . Austin gets out of the water and goes over to Ally and lays down Next to her out of habit Ally rolls over and cuddles with him . He also out of habit on his part pulls her as close to him as possible truth they had forgotten that they were even at the beach or with their friends for that matter they had drifted into they're own little world and that wasn't that uncommon for them these days soon they were in a full out make out session totally forgetting everything and everyone around them.

It took Trish yelling at them before they finally pulled a part and Ally said um… sorry but we have to go as she stood up taking Austin's hand and leaving as fast as they could they got back to Austin's car in record time but they weren't so sure they would be able to handle to 5 min drive back to her place so they just decide to get in the back seat and continue what they had started .

The full on make out became hotter and hotter soon They were taking each others cloths off they both thought there was something strangely exciting about the risk of getting caught so that is why they thought for the first time in two weeks that they would go for back seat sex well that and they couldn't wait . It only took a matter of moments before they at it with a rhythm that worked in the back seat. Witch wasn't really that difficult given the fact they do this about every other week just to press their luck .

Soon Ally was at to edge wanting to jump to come undone under him she was trying so hard to wait for him so they could have that moment of release together but it was becoming harder and harder to wait with every thrust into her she became more and more unable to control herself but then it happen just like that with the last trust he was there ready to come with her finally ready to get the release they both needed within a moment they were coming undone thanks to the other she then kisses him deep and asks just as they pull apart if he could now last the 5 mins to her place he then nods and kisses her deeper the she had just kissed him after pulling apart they get dressed and got back into the front seats she took his hand as they pull out of the parking lot of the beach and made their way back to her place .

Once they made it back to her place it wasn't long before Austin had Ally Naked and against the wall in her living room without taking both his hands off her he got his trunks off and kicked it to the side . He slowly pushed himself into her and thrusting a few times before moving to her bedroom Once reaching her bedroom he took no time at all pulling out of her just long enough to lay her down and getting on top of her and getting back to being inside her yet again they picked a good rhythm her meeting his thrusts every time . All to soon their juices were mixing in one pure blissful release . After pulling out of her and laying next to her he pulls her close and kisses her head as they cuddle soon they decide to turn the tv on and watch something. Ally relaxes onto him and watches tv with him . She suddenly starts thinking about what it would be like for them to had kids she was more like wondering about it she wasn't sure how he would react to her askking him what he thought about kids she then thought well they are old enough and she would be done with collage in 2 months . She finally decides that if she doesn't ask him she will never know what he is going to say so she lifts her head just a little and looks at him he looks down at her and asks her what's wrong she sits up and says um…. Can we talk? He says sure we can what is it? as he sits up as well she looks at him and takes a deep breath he looks at her worried until she starts to speak .

Ally looks at Austin and says well… umm….. she sighs then says never mind. Austin then say oh no your not getting away with that not that easy now spill she looks at him in shock a little but then she says that ok but this is kinda hard for me to say Austin looks at her worried again . she then starts to say well im been thinking about stuff. Austin nods then says what kind of stuff ? well you know how I'm going to be done with school in a few months and well she looks at him trying to find the perfect words to say what she needs to . He looks at her and tries to think of what she could have to say that she could have such a hard time trying to tell him But he was coming up with nothing at the moment. Ally was still searching for the right words to say well I she starts off with again she then takes another deep breath for at last she had found a way to say it she takes his hands and says you know how much I love you right ? he says yes and I love you too but what is this about ? well she says I was thinking about what it would be like if we well had something more to love . he then says what you mean like a dog or something ? she says more like or something . Austin Still wasn't fully getting what she was trying to say so he thought about the last words she said very carefully he thought what could she have meant by more like something more ? then after finally wrapping his head around what he thought she might be saying he says Als babe are you trying to tell me your pregnant without actually saying it so you can get a feel for my reaction ? Ally no I'm I just wanted your thoughts on trying .

Austin looks at her and says babe I've been thinking about starting a family with you since the first time I told you I loved you . she looks at him and says really ? He nods and pulls her close and kisses her deep he then lays her back down and gets back on top of her and since they were already naked from before he just pushes himself into her . he keeps kissing her from her lips , down her neck and over to her breasts and back again but taking him time with each area of her skin . As he is on her neck for the fourth time she was running her fingers between his hair and back . It was just a few more trusts and they were coming once more . He pulled out of her kissed her then lays down next to her . She cuddle with him tile they both fall asleep .

The next morning for the first time Austin woke up before Ally he thought to himself wow I must have really tired her out feeling proud of that but then she always looked sexy when she slept . it was one of the rare moments where he finds himself awake before the love of his life and he gets to take in the sight of how beautiful and sexy she is when she sleeps .

Austin decides he would make breakfast then bring it to her in bed so he goes downstairs and starts cooking it didn't take long before he was plating and drinks were in glasses and he was on his way back upstairs . He walks back into the room and sets the tray on the nightstand then tries to wake her up so he gets back in bed and starts kissing her neck witch seems to work because she starts moving and moaning She then opens her eyes and she says good morning handsome then kisses him and sits up he smiles then says good morning beautiful then says i have something for you she looks at him then he hands her the tray .

After breakfast he asks her what she would like to do today ? she looks at him and says um….. I don't know what do you wanna do today he then says I'm 100% fine with us staying in bed all day as he lays her back on the bed she kisses him and says sounds like a plan then.

A/N OK guys done chapter time to go back to Midnight son or The day we became five and if anyone has any ideas for a title of midnight son's sequel title let me know thanks and please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Obsession chapter 3

(I don't own A&A All credit goes to Disney)

2 Weeks later

Austin woke up to the smell of pancakes and a Empty bed . He sighed remembering every second of last nights love making he then remembered that pancakes were waiting downstairs so he got up and put on his robe and went downstairs and saw Ally wearing nothing but his shirt from last night. She was making pancakes he couldn't help but watch her the way his shirt moved ever so often exposing the fact she wasn't wearing underwear he intently gets hard at the sight in front of him as he walks ever so slowly into the kitchen .He walked over to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her and slowly starts kissing her neck . She lets out a soft moan that seems to be growing louder the lower he kisses .

Soon he had to turn off the stove with her wrapped around him . He then carried her upstairs and to his bed since they were at his place this week . (Every other week they switched who's place they would be at).He slowly laid her on his bed and looks in the sight before him for a few moments from the way her hair looked to the way she had her legs open and ready for him . Oh how sexy she looked he often wondered about how lucky he truly was to can this call her his . Austin then took off his robe and got on top of her and started kissing her body everywhere leaving just about no part of her unmissed as he worked his was lower and lower the louder she would get and oh how he loved her like this . Ally kept trying to watch him work but was having trouble trying to focus and he hadn't even made it to eating her out yet . Wow he was so amazing she thought before her eyes rolled in the back of her head for the tenth time since they were in his room ,

As soon as he finished kissing her inner thighs he put his tongue to use licking and sucking her already extremely wet folds he then started using his fingers , slowly working his tongue and fingers into a magic rhythm that he only need one or two more licks and thrusts of his fingers to make her come hard all over his face licking up every drop he comes up and kisses her she can taste herself on him . She then straddled him after he was laying next to her . She looked st him as she slowly lowered herself onto him . They soon got a rhythm were every rolls of her hips was met with his thrust up into her while all this was going on Austin was working on her breasts . That only got her doing a mix of moans and screams that seemed to get louder and louder . Soon they were coming together in one great pure bliss filled moment . Ally got off him and laid on him chest they cuddle for a bit for falling asleep and for the first time in forever they both finally had a dream when they had fallen asleep .

Ally's Dream ( Ally's pov)

I awoke in a room that was not mine or Austin's but it did have some strange familiarity of one of our rooms just then I hear a child's laughter the age of the child I have yet to find out so I get up and walk into a hallway I fallowed the laughter to a room a few doors down I open the door and see Austin with a little girl who couldn't have been more then year and a half or two years old they were on the floor and Austin had clearly been tickling the girl because she was out of breath I walk into the room and get on the floor with them I then look between Austin and this little girl who oddly looks like a perfect balance of him and me she had my eyes and his hair. I then looked at Austin who had just asked me the craziest question he asks me how I and our son are doing as he says son he places his hand on my stomach I look over at the little girl again then down where Austin's hand was and what I saw was what looked like I had a five and a half to six month baby bump smiling at him I then answer him by saying we are both fine. Just then the little girl stands up and walks over to me and gives me a hug I hug her back then she gets back on the floor and does the sweetest thing she lifts up my shirt and kisses my stomach just above Austin's hand and she says I love you bother then gets up and runs and goes and plays with some toys on the other side of the room .

(End of Ally's Dream ) (Meanwhile in Austin's)

Austin's Dream (Austin's pov)

I am in this room that wasn't mine or Ally's but seemed to have a familiarity about it even tho I've never seen it before and I wasn't alone I am with a little girl that was about two I was tickling her and she looks like a mix of me and Ally totally crazy . I stopped tickling her just as I heard the door open it was Ally she was taking in the seen of me with the little girl and then she walks over and sits on the floor with us . Ally looked between the little girl and I for a few moments until I put my hand on her stomach and ask her how her and our son are doing she smiles at me and says they are both fine, just then the little girl stands up and walks over to Ally and gives her a hug. Ally hugs her back then the little girl does the cutest thing she lifts up Ally's Shirt and kisses Ally's stomach just above my hand and says I love you brother then she gets up and runs and goes and plays with some toys on the other side of the room .

(End of Austin's Dream)

Austin and Ally wake up at the same time saying wow then they look at each other then Ally said wow that was a crazy Dream Austin nodded you see some times they would fall asleep after a night of love making or a writing session for a new song and find out they had the same dream most of the time it was about lyrics or them having sex in a new place but tonight's Dream now that was a whole different kind of dream one that was new . They normally new what their dreams together would turn into in the end they would either have finished a song or trying to have sex in the place in their dreams but this one this was something they hadn't even talked about with each other to say that they hadn't thought about asking the other if the other wanted kids at some point was a understatement in fact they thought about asking each other more then you would thing witch is probably why their brains did what they did with this dream . It forces them to talk about it .After a few hours of talking about it Ally finally decides they are going to go to the store and pick up some ovulation tests and pregnancy tests because it looks like their brains want them to have kids .

At the Drug store

Austin and Ally were in the isle with the tests looking at all of them and holding hands . Austin says why do there have to be so many tests can't we just pick some and go to some other spot in this store because looking at all of these are making me want to give you my weight in something to drink . Ally then gives him a dirty look then realizes that all theses tests are overwhelming so she picked up four kinds of each test and puts them in the basket . They then go to get some drinks because well you can't take a home pregnancy test without some drinks . So they pick up water , juice and pop ,some sour cream chips and more pancake mix . They went to the check out and put everything on the belt and then waited for everything to be rang up .

After everything paid for they went back to his house and they took everything up to his room so his mom and dad wouldn't find it it was a good thing they don't go into his closet to much before putting things in the closet they Ally took out one of each test and a water for her and a pop for Austin . She wasn't really sure why she was taking one of the pregnancy tests out too she just did it for the hell of it really . Austin watched her take it all out then asked why the pregnancy test was out because he knew why the ovulation test was . She Answered him with I don't know I just thought what the hell take one on top along with the other he nods and they drink their drinks . About 30 mins later when Ally finally had to pee she picked up both tests and went and took them .

After she finished she came back in the room and set the tests on the bed between them as Austin held her as they waited for the results . Soon the timer went off that Ally had set while she was in the bathroom .

A/n cliffhanger what's the results ? Is Ally Already Pregnant ? Or will it be negative ? and if it is Negative what about the ovulation test find out the Answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of Crazy Obsession please review i'm always up for ideas thankx


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy Obsession

chapter 4

( I don't own a&a all credit goes to Disney)

Last time on Crazy Obsession

After she finished she came back in the room and set the tests on the bed between them as Austin held her as they waited for the results . Soon the timer went off that Ally had set while she was in the bathroom .

This time on Crazy Obsession

Austin and Ally look at each other after Ally shut off the Alarm . They continue to look at each other both to nervous about what the out come of the tests were. Ally says after a few moments that they will never know the results if they don't look at them . Austin agrees then just as Ally was going to pick up the ovulation Test Austin turns her back to facing him and kisses her deep she kisses him back deeper and pushes him back on the bed and straddles him while continuing to kiss him . Soon she stops just as she starts to feel him get hard under her . He then says hey why did you stop , she then says I'm just getting you back for distracting me as she sits up and grabs the pregnancy test .

Austin sits up on his elbows while trying to explain that he was just trying to calm her nerves down . He then looks from the test to her and says well , she says well what ? She then says oh as she remembers that she has one of the tests in hand .

Ally then says I can't look you read it and hands it to him . While trying to keep a straight face Austin says hey can you get me the box I want to make sure I'm reading this right Ally then gets up and thinking he is looking at the ovulation test she grabs that box out of the bathroom . She comes back and tries to hand it to him when he says babe wrong box . She looks at the box then at him confused for a moment then says OK she and sets that box on the bed then half way back to the bathroom she turn back to him and says wait if you don't have the ovulation test then that means you... Austin says yes you handed me the pregnancy test as he gets up and slowly walks over to her . She then asks him what the result was . He steps closer to her and says why don't you read it as he puts the test into her hand .he holds his hand over hers and gentle pushes it up so she could read it . She continues to look at him for a moment or so before looking down.

Austin and Ally stood there in the middle of the room for a few moments Austin Smiling and Ally looking like she wanted to cry . It didn't take long before Ally was crying in Austin's arms as the Positive test fell to the floor .

After a few minutes Ally started yawning so Austin held her hand as they went back and laid in bed . Austin couldn't believe Ally and him were going to have a baby . He couldn't be any happier at that moment . The last thing Ally remembered before falling asleep cuddled with Austin was her saying how much she loves him and the baby. It wasn't long before Austin had fallen asleep with his hand on her belly.

The next morning Ally woke up and decided to cook some breakfast for her and Austin so Ally got up and went downstairs and started cooking . Austin woke up the the smell of pancakes and bacon coming from downstairs. Austin got up and got dressed and went downstairs and walked into the kitchen and he saw Ally making pancakes wearing nothing but the shirt he had on last night he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how he really couldn't get over it he walked over to her and kissed he neck and she moaned . She then said that they need to get eating before they food gets cold . Austin agreed then went to got set the table while Austin was getting everything out Ally went to the table and set the pancakes and bacon down. Ally then sat down while Austin got them drinks he turned to Ally and asked her what she wanted and she said that milk would be fine so Austin got out 2 glasses of milk .

After getting the milk Austin joined Ally at the table and they began eating . It wasn't long before they had finished and they decided to go get dressed for the day . Ally walked back into the room from her closet just as Austin was putting on his shirt . Since it was Saturday they thought it would be fun to go to the beach with Trish and Dez so they texted them and asked if they wanted to meet up because they had something to tell them . They were planing on telling their friends about the baby because they thought telling them before telling their parents or even Jimmy and Ronny would be easier . Austin walked over to Ally after finishing a reply to Dez and wrapped his arms around her , Ally sighed happily then kissed him . Austin deepened the kiss and pulled her close to him .

After a few moments of making out Ally pulled away and smiled and said let's got we are going to be late . Austin nodded and they left . Once they got into the car Austin took Ally's hand and kissed it and they held hands the whole way to the beach . Austin parked the car and then got out then helped Ally out of the car . Ally got out and they walked to the beach . It didn't take them long to find Trish and Dez. Trish was laying on a yowl and Dez was getting ready to go into the water for a swim. Once Ally and Austin made it to were their friends were Ally laid down next to Trish on a towel and Austin went into the water with Dez.

Ally was laying looking up getting some sun when Austin ran up and sat down next to Ally . Ally looked at Austin the took his hand . Austin smiled then laid down next to her he then pulled her close . Ally relaxed under his touch . Then they gave each other a knowing look and they both sat up . Ally then looked at Trish and said we have something to tell you guys . Trish sat up and Dez looked at Austin confused . Ally began by saying well guys we are going to be added a new member to the team . Dez looked at Austin then said OK but not another girl we don't need to be out numbered .

Austin then said well we don't know if they will be a boy or girl buddy . Dez looked at Austin even more confused . Trish then asked Ally why they even needed to add someone new but it seemed like they're friends still weren't getting it so Ally reached into her bag and said this is why then she pulled out the positive test and handed it to Trish. Trish looked at it and said so this is what you mean by new member . Ally nodded Trish hugged Ally , Austin then told Dez what Ally meant after 10 mins of Dez being confused . Dez finally said after getting it that he was excited . They stayed at the beach for a few more hours .

After leaving the beach Austin thought it was best for them to go get some dinner then he would drop Ally off at home . Ally gave Austin one final kiss before getting out of the car and heading inside .

A/ n ok guys i'm going to stop this here sorry it's took so long to update if you guys have any names for the baby or if you wanna help with ideas for other chapters for other stories let me know and as always please reveiew


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy Obsession chapter 5

( don't own a and a all credit goes to Disney )

Abby was laying on her bed thinking about Austin and how she couldn't believe that his baby their baby was growing inside her at that very moment . She couldn't help but smile as she placed her hand on her belly she couldn't believe that their dream was coming true well starting to anyways. Ally soon fell asleep with a smile on her face. It was around 7am when her cell woke her up from the alarm she set so she could get ready before having to go get Austin for the meeting well wake him up anyways because the meeting wasn't tile 9 . so she got up and took a shower after her shower she got dressed but before leaving her room she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked OK once that was done she grabbed her bag and keys and headed out of the house and out to the car. After a few minutes of driving she had gotten hungry so she decided to stop and get something for them . She got herself some strawberries , bacon and pancakes and got Austin some pancakes , bacon and eggs . After picking up everything she got back into her car and finished driving to Austin's place .

Ally was in Austin's kitchen heating up her and Austin's food since it wasn't hot anymore . She had just pulled Austin's out of the microwave when she heard the kitchen door open . She then turned around and saw that it was Austin coming in still sleepy and in his duck boxers . Oh it was hard to believe at their age now that he would still have them . But then again Austin has had them the who time she's known him and it's not like she hasn't seen them before not only on him but off sometimes when they had sex . Austin walked over to Ally and kissed her deep . Ally started kissing back even deeper as the food had gotten forgot about Austin picked her up and put her on the island in the middle of the kitchen . Ally pulled him closer to him not wanting their now heated make out to end but she knew that it would have to once they needed air . Once they finally did pull apart she looked over at their food and says well we should prob eat before it gets cold again and Austin agreed and helped Ally off the island .

After getting back on then floor Ally went and got their food while Austin when and got them Drinks . They then went up to Austin's bedroom and ate in bed while watching TV . After eating Austin decided to ask Ally something he should have a long time ago . He got up and went to his closet and got something out of one of his jackets . He then said Al's I have two thing I need to say Ally was still on his bed she looked at him and asked what it was that he needed to say he then said OK first is will you move in with me she then said yes then OK what is the second one he then turned around and walked over to her once he was in front of he got on one knee and took her hand and said this one is something I should have asked a long time ago he then opened the ring box he had just got out of the closet and asked her to marry him and she said yes after putting the ring on her finger he got up and picked her up and kissed her deep . He then laid her back on the bed and started hissing her neck making her moan loud .

They found themselves in a very heated make out Austin was about to take off Ally's cloths when she stopped him . Her looked at her in confusion she then said that she was worried that if they had sex that it could hurt the baby he understood where she was coming from and truth be told he was kinda scared about it himself . It was just hard for them to not be close to each other in that way but they thought it would be best not to until Ally had her doctor's appointment witch was later that day .

Ally looked over at Austin and started to yawn so he told her to take a nap and he would get her up before the appointment all Ally could do was nod then she laid down it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Austin smiled as he looked at her for a few moments he then decided to take a shower . After he got out of the shower he started to feel hungry so he went downstairs and made a few sandwiches and got some chips and a pop . He went over to the table and began eating . It didn't take him long to finish eating once he was done her looked at the clock and decided to make Ally some before waking her up . After making hers he went back to his well their room and woke her up he said after she was sitting up that her made her something to eat before they had to go . She smiled and kissed him then thanked him and he took her hand and they went to the kitchen .

After Ally finished eating she looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave so she got up and put her plate in the dishwasher while Austin went and got his keys . After getting them he went back into the kitchen and over to Ally and kissed her before taking her and leaving for the doctor's . once getting to his car Austin helped Ally in she smiled and said thank you before shutting the door Austin went over and got in and started the car and soon they were on their way . Not taking long before they were in the parking lot of her doctor's office . Ally took a deep breath before looking at Austin who after looking back asked if she was ready to go inside she said yes and Austin went and opened the door for her .

After getting into the office and signing in they sat and waited to be called . It took about 20 mins of waiting and Ally was being called back . It was another 20 mins before the doctor actually came into the room they were in . But after she finally did she asked some questions and after answering Ally then asked if it was OK for them to have sex because they were worried about hurting the baby and the doctor replied by saying that it was perfectly fine for them to have sex and that it wouldn't hurt the baby after the doctor said that both Austin and Ally took a sign of relief . After asking a few more questions they had the doctor finally said that she would see them next month and for them to have a good day they said thank you and went to make their next appointment. After making the appointment They decided to got to the beach for a bit Ally called Trish to see if she wanted to come and she said yes then after parking Austin called Dez to see if he wanted to join to witch he said yes so they got out and got everything that the keep in the trunk in case they want to go to the beach . After finding a good spot and setting up and siting down that is when their friends showed up everyone had a good time before finally deciding to finally go their separate ways for the night .

After getting home they went back up to their bedroom and went to sleep but before falling asleep they talked about when they should go and get her things to bring them here and they decided that tomorrow would be a good day to do that .

A/n ok guys going to stop this one here sorry this one is short but I have other stories in the works and need to focus on them I also will be updating some others soon as well as putting new stories up so as always thanks for reading and please revew

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
